Checkmate
by Gus Cunningham
Summary: The Arendelle Family is one of the most powerful mob syndicates, lead by Elsa "The Ice Queen" Arendelle. How far is she willing to go to keep her family safe and Detective Hans at bay? Rated M for violence, gore, incest in future chapters, and for that Elsanna goodness.
1. Chapter 1

(And this is what happens when I spend too much time on Tumblr. I end up writing fan fiction again. Lord have mercy on my awful writing.

I can probably guarantee you this won't be a one shot thing. It'll be a few chapters. Because I am genuinely intrigued by crime (especially mobs, gangs, ect) and combining that with Frozen and Elsanna just made my life a whole hell of a lot more fun.

I'll be doing the main bulk of the writing while my friend Emily will be helping with edits and giving me the stamp of approval for final uploading.

This is going to be a long and bumpy ride guys.

- Gus)

**—**

**Chapter One: First Move**

The scene wasn't pretty for what someone could see in the early morning light. Compared to some of the more recent mob killings this one took the cake for being the worst for the new year. Duke from the Weselton family, or the Weasel's the men at the precinct called them, had been beaten within an inch of his life and then thrown from the top of an apartment complex. This murder was over the top, a message being sent by a rival family.

The detective on duty, Hans, let out a sigh as he watched his men from forensics work. While they picked up evidence and bagged it he was putting together the pieces of what events most likely lead up to his death. Duke was always one to push buttons, exploiting what he could to get more money. He wanted a mountain of riches but he had competition, the Ice Queen. Tensions between the Weasel's and the Arendelle family had always been high, perhaps Duke buying the apartment complex that was over their border was enough to force her hand.

You didn't cross Elsa Arendelle. Old fool should have known better.

**—**

Ice Man's Diner was located downtown, deeper into Arendelle territory. A normal meeting place for the muscle but for the first time in forever, the Queen and Princess arrived promptly at 5 pm, when the daily meeting would take place. Anna had begged her elder sister to go out for once promising Sven would make them his famous carrot cake. Normally Elsa would object to the girls offer but she did owe her for the job well done last night.

It was no surprise to Elsa to see a few men posted outside having a smoke while the other chatted. Eugene reclined against the metal railing on the steps pulling his jacket tighter to his body.

"Fucks sake Elsa. It gets twenty degrees colder when you arrive anywhere" the man took a drag from his cigarette. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him having exited the vehicle with her sister climbing out behind her.

"And I thought you told Rapunzel you'd quit smoking" she quipped. She saw his eye twitch as the younger man, Pascal, silently laughed and pointed a finger at him. If the mute hadn't been best friends with his girl, Eugene would have knocked him out right there.

As Anna exchanged a quick greeting with Pascal, asking how her cousin was doing to which he reposed with nods or facial expressions, she skipped up the stairs. "Come on Elsa! Everyone is waiting!"

"Duty calls" the queen gave a small smile to the two men before following her sister.

"Don't tell Rapunzel?"

"I won't. But I'm sure Pascal will"

**—**

Elsa had remembered why she never came to these meetings. Instead of being productive and getting things done their time was spent drinking and laughing. No wonder why she had to pick up the slack for all of them. Only an hour in and Anna had devoured two slices of carrot cake and one slice of the chocolate. The queen had hardly even touched her's. She had been to busy keeping an eye on everything while her men were too busy too fooling around or eye humping her sister like Kristoff was.

A car pulled up outside of the diner on the opposite end of the street, she recognized the make and model almost immediately. Perfect. Of all the people who could arrive it had to be him. She looked over at her sister who sat next to her in the booth finishing off a fourth slice. "Anna. Mind going in back for a little bit? Seems like we're expecting some guests" the last thing she wanted her sister to see was the detective get all hot headed and threaten her. Her younger sister might have looked sweet, innocent, and the biggest klutz in the world but she would have no problem threatening the man back, putting everything at risk.

Anna nodded, even grabbing her messy dishes and taking them to the kitchen where Sven had been cooking. Almost in sync the front door opened and the tall figure walked inside, taking off his hat as another officer trudged in and took his place at his right side. The room fell silent, the men becoming stiff and rigid. She could feel Kristoff's glare burn directly into the man. Elsa gave Hans a coy smile.

"Welcome Detective Hans. What brings you here today?"

"You know full well what I'm here for Queenie. Don't play innocent" he growled, the queen raising a hand to cover her mouth, stifling a few giggles.

"Oh Hans you always come up with the best pet names for me" she smirked as a small blush of embarrassment creeped up on the man's face "I assume you're here to try Sven's carrot cake. It really IS the best in the city".

"I've had better" at least Sven wasn't in the room. The man wasn't sensitive but he would certainly take offense to the detective insulting his best dish "Duke is dead"

"So I've heard. All over the news. Pretty grizzly from what they said. Still no idea who did it though?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea…" Hans looked over at Kristoff "Where were you last night around midnight?"

Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that he was going to be the one who got questions fired at first. The man had done some pretty nasty things in his life but Duke's murder wasn't on his hands. "With Elsa coming home from the opera last night. Ran late. I was her bodyguard for the night along with Eugene". As much as the detective wished for him to be lying, he knew it was the truth. Before he had even bothered to ask questions he checked out Elsa and most of her family at the station. Those three had solid alibis.

"What about that pipsqueak out there…Pascal I think his name is?" the officer next to Hans asked. Many of his twelve other brothers were police officers in the city and like usual with most investigations, his brother Robert has accompanied him. The detective shook his head. Pascal was too scrawny and small to even fight his way out of a wet paper bag, let alone kill a man.

Hans was about to open his mouth and ask of the others before Elsa interjected.

"If you're about to ask about Oaken or anyone else, they were at Gaston's Bar watching us get our asses handed to us in the Olympics by the Russian's" Elsa smiled "But you already knew that didn't you? Always looking for some way to put me away for life when I've done nothing wrong".

"You'll slip up one day Elsa"

"But that day isn't today Hans and I don't have any intention to ever slip up. Now why don't you take a seat and join us for a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2: You Cannot Advance

Chapter 2: You Cannot Advance

A week had passed after Duke's murder and Hans rude interruption at Sven's Diner. Within the week there had been no evidence that had popped up. No leads. No witnesses. Nothing. He had picked the wrong time to quit smoking and drinking.

Hans sat hunched over his desk, staring at the same papers that had cluttered it for days, trying to squeeze something, anything, from them. He had read over the forensic reports a good thirty times. Blunt force trauma to the chest and head, cause of death was the impact on the pavement. The only things they found aside from Duke's clothing fibers and gravel in his face were fibers the assailant had been wearing. That was it. There was nothing else to go on.

"Damn it Elsa whoever the fuck you found to do this…they are a fucking master at killing.." the man ran his fingers through his auburn locks, letting out a tired sigh. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. Normally when he was given a case involving the Queen he never did. Sleep would waste his time. Anything would waste his time. He needed to find something. Anything.

A loud knock on the door scared the man causing him to jolt up and almost fall backwards out of his chair. "Jesus christ can't you knock?"

"Uh…kind of did" It was Robert, holding two coffees, one for himself and one for his younger brother. The man snuck in a shot or two of espresso knowing that Hans needed it more than anything right now. Hans got up, taking the stack of messy folders and other papers from his extra chair, plopping them down on the ground and clearing a seat for his brother. Robert set the coffee on the one small space not occupied by papers before taking his seat.

Generally Hans kept his office tidy and neat, no knick knacks of any sort around. However his clean habits went out the window when a case came knocking. Papers were littered everywhere, profiles of various crime family members pinned up on the board, and as always Elsa was right in the middle. The obsession Hans had with the Arendelle's was borderline unhealthy.

"So…How is it out there? Anything big happen today?" the detective grab for the cup, giving his brother a nod of thanks as he downed a good half of it was listening.

"Pretty boring for once. Got a few calls about some domestic disturbances, another because someone blasted music at three am, but other than that nothing big. Everythings been quiet all week"

Hans groaned, hoping for his brother to give him some sort of news about the Arendelle's. Everyone was quiet because a crime boss had been killed. Normally when something major like that happened in the city it was always quiet before the storm of revenge rolled in and reared it's ugly face. Robert could see the slight disappointment in his face. He was about to see a whole lot more of it.

"Well…that sucks" Hans looked down at his cup staring at the crudely written version of his name on the cup. He knew his brother did it in a hurry but certainly Hans wasn't spelled "Hands". "So did you just come to drop me off a coffee before going back on duty?"

"That and to well…" Robert looked away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his.

"Spit it out already"

"Commissioner Calhoun is closing the Duke Weselton case"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hans crushed the cup of hot liquid, sending it spewing over before he threw it across the room, hitting the picture of Elsa. "She can't do this! I know there is somewhere to put the Queen away! She can't close it! I know I'm close to something! I just know it Rob!"

"Thaaat's another thing. She's well…noticed how obsessed you get. She's keeping you off all further cases with the Arendelle family from now on" Hans couldn't believe his ears "She's giving whatever else comes in to Ralph and Felix"

"Like hell she is" he snarled, storming out of his office. He almost knocked over Calhoun's secretary, Vanellope, as she was returning from her donut run.

"Hey watch it Hans! I went across town to get these!" the raven haired girl pouted as he ignored her. He could careless at this point if she had to travel all the way to France for the baked goods. He was fuming with rage, looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel. With the force he opened the door he could have ripped it off it's hinges, and he was sure part of it cracked when he slammed it as he entered Calhoun's office.

Felix might be the forces "#1 fixer upper" but he was going to have a hard time fixing up the mess Hans was about to get himself into.

**—**

"LET IT GOOOOO! LET IT GOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOREE!" Anna sang, her ipod on full blast and headphones on her ears, as she danced down the halls of the mansion she and Elsa called home. She had just returned home from her classes at the local university. She loved and despised school. Loved it for all the friends she had made and that Rapunzel went with her. Hated it because she had to be away from Elsa eight hours a day, sitting in hot lecture halls listening to old teacher ramble on about physics or something she didn't care about.

"TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOOR! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY!" it was like the girl has perfectly choreographed the moment, slamming the door behind her as she entered the kitchen. It was an hour before dinner but she needed her fix of chocolate before hand. It was a daily ritual for her even though Elsa would always yell at her when ever she saw the girl stuffing a candy bar in her face. 'You'll spoil your appetite!', 'Too much chocolate is bad!', 'Anna stop eating the liquor filled ones, you know you're a light weight!' were just a few examples of what her elder sister would say.

"The cold never bothered me anyway" Anna opened up the fridge, snatching up one of the bars hidden in the back. Chocolate was always best cold, then again any chocolate was perfect for Anna. Dark, white, cookies and cream, or ones filled with almonds she loved eve kind there was on the planet. She closed the door, spinning on her heels and walked out of the kitchen, unwrapping her chocolate bar, still singing with her mouth filled.

She hadn't been paying attention till she bumped into Elsa who had just walked out from her study. "Whoops! Sorry Els! Was too busy singing this awesome song. It's from the movie Frost and oh my gosh it's so amazing! Rapunzel downloaded it during our history lecture and we watched it during out psych class and I'm so hooked! Especially to the song "Let it Go" by Adele Dazim! She's so amazing!" a blush creeped across her cheeks as she noticed she was rambling "S-sorry! Oh that reminds me I was about to come find you anyway and talk to you about something".

Elsa sighed. She looked tired, trying to keep everything running while under fire from police and the Weasel's had become much harder in the past week. It made the long and daily calls from her cousin who ran operations in Florida, Olaf, seemed more like a trip to a day spa. That wasn't a bad idea now that she thought about it. Maybe a day a little trip would be lovely for her and Anna. They could relax, get massages, maybe even sneak a peak at her little sisters gorgeous body…

"Hey? Elsa? You awake? Did you just fall asleep on me standing up?" Anna was snapping her fingers in front of the woman's face. Elsa returned back from her slightly perverted thoughts and brought her back to Earth.

"What is it Anna?" she sighed, looking down and noticing the candy bar "What did I tell you about chocolate before dinner?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know but even if you lock the fridge or take it all away I'll still find a way to eat it. Anyway I was wondering if I could talk to you about school and junk cause you're kind of paying my tuition and all that"

"Can it wait? I have a meeting with Kai, Gerda, Kristoff, and Eugene in two minutes and I can't be bothered with it right now"

"Oh that's fine I can just come with you to the meeting and we can talk about it too cause you know part of it might have to deal with whatever you guys are talking about"

Elsa rubbed her temples. She didn't have time to deal with arguing to Anna that she couldn't come. "Fine" she responded "Just don't get chocolate anywhere and be quiet for most of it all right?" the Queen began walking to the conference room down the hall, a cheery Anna bouncing right behind her, still munching on the candy.

'Please, God, if you can hear me up there, let Olaf not call tonight telling me about his winter plans. I want to sleep for the first time in forever' Elsa prayed, opening the door and striding inside.

**—**

**Okay wow I'm sorry this took so long to update. Like seriously I've got no excuse like school or homework. I generally don't get things like this done unless someone bitches at me that they need and update.**

**Ngl, this may update like twice a month or three times idk. I'll roll with the punches. But if you guys so much as ask me to work on this at the end of the month hahahaha no dice. Last week of the month = the week where Gus doesn't sleep and plays Flight Rising obsessively to get holiday currency.**

**Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Also don't shoot me for the references. Oh and I hope you can catch the Airplane ref. It's one of my fav movies and I felt the line fit perfectly.**

**Cheers,**

**- Gus**

**P.S Seriously bug me on my Tumblr if you want updates because I'll put it off for 2 weeks. .com. We cool? Yea we cool.**

**P.P.S Yes the chapter name is in reference to an Evangelion movie. I felt referency tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sprinkled Donuts Forever

** - Chapter 3: Sprinkled Donuts Forever - **

"For the love of…couldn't you have knocked and waited till I was off the phone?" Calhoun was reclined in her rolling chair, feet propped up on the desk, holding her cell phone to her ear "Call me back in a bit Felix sweetie. Westerguard want's something". The blonde quick ended the call as her husband was muttering an 'I love you'. She'd apologize for cutting him off later, right now she had business to attend to. "Guessing Robby came in and told you the bad news?"

Hans was red in the face she could practically see the hate dripping from him. The man was about ready to blow a gasket. He slammed the door behind him, shaking the poster of the commissioner's favorite game, Hero's Duty, that hung next to the entrance. "Why?"

"Why did I close the case or why did I take you off future cases? You're going to have to be more specific" it brought the commissioner great pleasure in seeing the man get even more steamed. Hans never took kindly to the sass he received daily from Calhoun.

"Both" he snarled at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

"So demanding. Look" Calhoun pulled her feet off the desk, sitting up and moving closer. She rested her elbows on the worn wood, folding her hands together, looking up at the detective "We haven't found anything. Nothing. You know that better than I do". For a moment she looked down at the desk, glancing over the papers on her desk that sat neatly under a Cy-Bug paper weight. "You've wasted five days working on a case that we knew was going no where after 48 hours" her gaze returned to Hans' face, her cold blue grey eyes piercing through him "I won't tolerate this obsession with Elsa Arendelle nor her family any longer Detective. You aren't just wasting your time, you're wasting mine".

"But they…! Give me more time damn it!" he slammed his hands on her desk, teeth barred and his body shaking from rage. A soldier figure wobbled, toppling over onto its side.

Calhoun gave him an icy glare as she heard a tiny snap coming from the figure.

"No" she said coldly.

Hans was close to blowing up on Calhoun. His body was shaking even worse. He wanted to punch her but it wouldn't do any good. The detective always did have a hard time managing his anger issues. The woman and her little boy toy often suggested he seek counsiling. "You…You…" there were so many things he wanted to call the woman. Bitch was at the top of the list followed by about fifteen other words that would likely get him fired.

"I'm not changing my mind Hans" she picked up the soldier, setting it back up in it's rightful spot next to her other Cy-Bug figurine. The tip of the gun had broken off from the fall. Wonderful. At least her husband could fix it if she could find the tiny nub. "Now get the hell out, go home, and please shower. You smell like Felix did after he fixed the septic tank last week" Hans glared at the woman one final time before turning and leaving her office, slamming the door behind him.

The poster came down, the glass cracking. She sighed.

"At least it was the poster and not the-" the shelf that held her exact replica of her favorite blaster from Hero's Duty toppled onto the ground. It wasn't delicate but falling a few feet from the ground wasn't very good either. Part of the gun chipped on impact, the piece sliding on the floor "-the gun" she groaned "Why is it always the guns that get broken?"

**—**

Vanellope smiled as she bit inter her donut, legs swinging from off the side of her desk. The commissioner didn't approve of her lounging around but she didn't have any papers to file and it was her lunch break. The sides of her mouth had a bit of pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles, many were on her blouse. What she was eating looked more like a mound of sprinkles on top of a glob of chocolate rather than a donut.

"Oh Sugar Rush. You make the best donuts on the entire planet" she mumbled with her mouth filled with the treat "Hell maybe even the entire universe!". She watched as Hans stormed out of Calhoun's office quickly snatching the other rainbow sprinkled donut from the box. "Hey! That was for Ralph when he got back from his patrol!" Once again the detective ignored the girl, storming back into his office.

The young woman pouted at the door. "Stupid doody head jerk face Hans" she grumbled "Ralph is gonna be mad he didn't get his donut".

Robert had all ready high tailed it out of there after Han's outburst. God knew where he was by now. Probably back out looking for speed limit violators or whatever he did when he wasn't at his brothers side. Mumbling as he stuffed the overly sweet food in his mouth, he grabbed his trench coat and slipped it on. Sprinkles fell to the floor and he didn't care. The girl who came in every night to clean up the offices and what not would take care of it. What was her name again? Some happy go lucky blonde girl who always seemed to get the entire station spotless within fifteen minutes was all he could recall. Whatever, it wasn't important at all. He fished for his keys that were inside the main drawer of his desk, grabbing them and rushed out of his office.

Officer Ralph open the door as Hans was walking out. He was a big guy, certainly the biggest on the force. Despite his intimidating demeanor and anger issues that could rival Hans, he was the sweetest man someone could ever meet. He did have a nickname other officers gave him which would lead most people to believe he wasn't. 'Wreck It Ralph' was what he went by. During a house raid years ago he had ripped the door off with his bare hands and broke many others down since. A fitting nickname for him.

"Hans where you going in such a hurry?" the big guy asked, trying to get out of his way. The doorway wasn't necessarily big enough for them but the smaller man managed to squeeze through at the cost of smearing the donut that was still in his mouth on Ralph's pristine uniform and the rest plopping to the floor. "HEY! I just got this cleaned today! Next time smear your donut on someone else you prick!" he growled as Hans waved back to him.

"It was yours to begin with anyway" he shouted back to him, smirking when he heard the man start cussing back at him. Pissing off Ralph made his mood perk up a bit. Something about pissing people off always cheered up the man.

Being a detective on the force, Hans was given a decent parking space close to the station. He was sure though that after his confrontation with the commissioner he'd get kicked to the far parking garage. He didn't mind walking but the forecast did call for heavy rain the rest of the week. Oh how he hoped the witch would have mercy.

As he threw his belongings into the car and got into the drivers side he sat there for a moment. Thinking. Calhoun banned him from the cases. Banned him from all further ones too with the Arendelle's. Well, she couldn't ban him from doing things she didn't know where happening right?

He smiled. 'That's exactly what I'll do' he thought to himself as he turned the keys in the ignition the car sputtering and roaring to life 'What she won't know won't kill her'.

**—**

Anna slouched in the armchair in the corner as she watched the others ramble on about business. 'This is sooooooo boring how can she stand this?' the red head thought to herself as she took a bite from her chocolate bar. Elsa sat at her desk, letting out a sigh as she watched Gerda and Gothel hash it out. Eugene had cancelled last minute and called for the old woman to take his place. Rapunzel had been egging him on about the two of them not being on a date for two months. She had been busy with school and work while he was busy doing his job. He just couldn't say no to the big green puppy dog eyes.

"Calm down Gerda. We don't need you having a heart attack on us" Gothel took a sip from her glass that was filled with some awful concoction she had mixed together from the liquor Elsa kept for the meetings. Anna could smell the drink from where she was sitting across the room. Mother Gothel hadn't been too well liked by the Corona family nor the Arendelle's but she did have more connections to the seedy underground than any of them. Despite her attitude, alcoholism, and obsession with plastic surgery to the point where no one could even tell if she was twenty or eighty years old, she was an asset they couldn't lose even if she did get on everyone's nerves.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? The police have been breathing down my neck for the past week and now the media is growing restless" the old woman pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had been used to the constant stress. Back when Elsa's parents were still alive she took care of keeping things on the down low. Now with technology she could hardly keep up. If it wasn't for the brilliance of Pascal she would have keeled over from a stress endured heart attack.

"Let your protégé take care of things from now on. Retire. Time for the younger generation to step up and take charge" Gerda eyed Gothel, watching her down the drink and begin to pour another "What's his name? Pascal? The kid whose latched onto Rapunzel? He's old enough to take care of everything on his own"

"The boy is only fifteen!"

"Please I was thirteen when I began-"

"Save us the recount of your 'glory days' Gothel. Even Adgar wouldn't agree to letting a boy so young take on such a responsibility" Kai chimed into the conversation. Normally he would remain silent until Elsa addressed him formally. He was a man of few words "Why do you think he had us take care of everything till Elsa turned of age? He can learn and do a small part but he isn't ready".

Gothel rolled her eyes as she downed another drink. "Fine. Well this should relieve you dear, our source says that Detective Hans was thrown off the case and off our backs. Isn't that good news? Now you can relax" she had a patronizing tone to her voice "Well now since that is all squared away is there anything else we need to discuss? We've spent two hours arguing and I'd like to get home to relax for once".

'This is my chance!' Anna perked up and raised her hand, bouncing in her seat. Kristoff looked over at her, shaking his head. It wasn't school she could have just raised her voice and say what she had to say not sit there bouncing like a child. Gothel and Gerda looked over at the young girl eyeing her carefully. Elsa perked up looking over at her sister.

"What is it Anna?"

"Well I was wondering since I did a REALLY good job with the whole Duke thing maybe I could do more stuff like that? I mean clearly I'm really good at it, I mean I'm not as good as Eugene or Kristoff but I wanna help out besides school is boring and so not for me" Gerda's eye twitched and Gothel laughed.

"You? You were the one who did that? Bravo darling bravo" she set her glass down and clapped, sarcasm clearly laced thorough out her words. The woman didn't believe her one bit but it was fun to pick fun at the girl. Anna frowned looking away from Gothel and over to Gerda.

"Elsa, I was under the impression Kristoff was the one who was tasked with taking care of Duke! You had sweet and innocent Anna do something so gruesome? Shame on you! Your father would be utterly displeased with you!" she huffed "And Anna you most certainly will not be 'helping' anymore! Your mother and father had planned for Elsa to head the family while you were to be given the chance to get a good education and live a normal life".

"But! That's not fair! You're not the boss of me anymore! Elsa is! Come on Elsa can't I finally be of use and not just the spare!" she pleaded with her elder sister.

Elsa looked down, twiddling her thumbs. Gerda was right. What was she thinking? Allowing her sister to kill another human being? Even considering letting her commit the act again? She couldn't let her sister live a life of crime. She wasn't destined to like her. Anna had the chance to do what Elsa couldn't and she wasn't going to let her ruin that chance.

There was silence in the room. She didn't respond and Anna began to shake, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Y-you promised…you promised!" Anna screamed at her, throwing the chocolate onto the ground "You said you'd let me finally be apart of this family if I did what you asked! I did and now you're just going to sit there and go back on your word!" she stood up, staring at her sister, sniffling.

"Anna…I…"

"No. Don't say anything Elsa. All you're gonna tell me is that you don't need me because you can take care of everything yourself. All you want is me to get some shitty degree I don't even want, work at some office for the rest of my life that I'll hate and have a 'normal' life. You NEED me Elsa. You can't do all of this on your own" she turned and headed towards the door, tripping on a section of carpet. Anna quickly regained her balance and turned the doorknob and walking out. They could hear her sobs growing louder and her footsteps as she ran to the other wing of the house where her's and Elsa's rooms were located.

Elsa sighed. It wasn't going to be fun dealing with Anna later on.

"…Well that was mildly awkward" Gothel remarked.

**—**

Sweet baby jesus that took a while to get out and sorry about the title of the chapter, I couldn't think of anything aside from donuts (and Perfect Hair Forever like what the hell weird combo).

Since I have where this story is going now fleshed out it's gonna switch gears a little bit and delve more into the elsanna factor.

Elsa and Anna's parents will be going by Adgar and Idunn since as far as I know that is what their names are? Idk close enough #yolo.

Hope you like Gothel because she'll appear more. Not gonna lie as I was writing her part in this chapter, the only thing going through my mind is she would act like Mallory Archer from Archer. Sass and alcoholism seems more of a modern Gothel thing to me (also don't ask what her glory days were, let your mind wander~).

Since it's officially summer or something and there's no more FR festivals till the last week of June (hello Brightshine Jubilee~) I might be able to get another chapter out by then (I swear on Rue's piggy pillow I will).

~ Gus


End file.
